


【双子北】低热（十九）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫侑视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇，本次继续愉快飙车，依然是咬咬回合





	【双子北】低热（十九）

宫侑眯起眼睛。  
长期在球场上摸爬滚打的人，手指难免有些粗糙。但北前辈的手指粗糙得恰到好处，带点刺刺的摩擦感非常舒服。刚开始是均匀的抚摸，轻轻揉搓前端，更加用力地按摩底部。五指尝试着快慢交替的拨弄，不久便精确地掌握到他的喜好。或许因为都是男人吧，北前辈真的太会挑地方了，只用一只手就让他身心一起颤抖。  
北前辈自慰的时候也是这样做吗？  
他们一度以为那个人在性事中像死鱼一样呆板，像冻鱼一样冰冷，现在想来却无比讽刺。幸好如此。做爱时的恋人是这般鲜美可口，仅仅想象对方曾经用同样的手指、同样的手掌和同样的手法喘息着抚慰自己的性器，他的勃起就硬得发烫。  
北前辈、北前辈、北前辈。  
于体内冲刺的快感依然撼动着骨髓，但那不足以满足他渴望的全部。他想要和北前辈的全身做爱，把自己的味道涂满恋人身上每一个角落。性器伴随妄想不断膨胀。侑抓住北前辈的手腕，故意戳刺对方掌心最柔软的位置。恰在这一瞬间，恋人的手指痉挛似地收紧，治急促地喘了几下，发出吃饱一般的满足叹息。  
他当然知道发生了什么，甚至还有点羡慕。  
北前辈的嘴里肯定特别舒服。他亲身体验过，所以旁观时的感触更加深刻。在这里努力，把那边吸掉，一口气含到深处，像小孩子吃糖果一样噗滋噗滋美味地吮吸。纵然是食欲如黑洞的治，也会被恋人充满爱意的口交喂饱。而北前辈沉溺在精液味道里的样子，更是将“可爱”一词体现到极致的表情。不止是可爱，泛红的唇角和眼角，迷离而明亮的双眸，鼓起的脸颊和溢出的唾液，全部属于他们，是只有他们才知道的艳丽面容。  
射精直击咽喉，几乎令恋人失控。前所未有的粗鲁按压，刚好是他最需要的刺激，纵容下面的东西变得加倍凶残。流动的火焰进一步注入双腿之间，与双胞胎兄弟分享的奇妙共感正拨动着剧烈跳动的心脏。  
啊啊，好想侵犯北前辈的嘴，侑灼热地想。  
不仅因为北前辈的口交特别棒，更因为那个人总能说出让他们心动的话语。这张嘴时而挥出说教的正论Punch，时而表达出细致入微的关切之情，但只向倾诉坦率热情的爱欲，只对他们露出陶醉的笑容。他们迷恋着那个人的嘴，又知道平时一定说不赢北前辈。但是，如果换成用性器和北前辈对话，向恋人撒娇，任性妄为地突入敲打，肯定能赢过对方吧。  
所以他想侵犯北前辈的嘴，强迫恋人一次又一次吞下他的性器。  
“北前辈，好吃吗？”  
治慢悠悠地发问，仿佛享受着餐后甜点的回味。  
“很好……很好吃……呼嗯、呼……”  
北前辈的呼吸还在亲吻治刚刚拔出的部位，急切吐出的舌尖也粘连有一点白浊。下颌和颈部都被漫溢的唾液沾湿了，闪烁出润泽的柔光。恋人的喉结颤动不已，好像慢慢咀嚼仔细品尝那家伙的精液是无上幸福的事情。  
“北前辈真的很喜欢我们精液的味道呀。”  
侑故意将重音落在“我们”之上。治瞥了他一眼，鄙视尽在不言中，但侑并不认为自己说错了。换成是他射在里面，北前辈一定也会露出现在这样如痴如醉的神情，不过是治那个家伙抢先一步而已。  
“接下来是这边呀，北前辈。”  
他抓住北前辈的下巴，掰向自己这边。恋人遵从他的意志，像是主动把脸埋进下身那样闻了起来，温热的鼻息扑在大腿间的触感让他好好享受了一番。紧接着，对方毫不犹豫地舔过来。先是轻吻，继而热吻。温暖湿润的舌头舔舐不休，力道也很巧妙，纠缠拨弄着他的敏感部位，再辅以手指的积极配合。  
“哈、呼嗯……咕哦……”  
慢慢吞入他的口腔粘膜柔软又舒适，痒得性器从根部膨起，直直向喉咙耸立。北前辈虽说平日的体温比他们稍低，此时嘴里却非常暖和。黏糊糊的唾液拥有足以融化欲望的高温，炽热的舌面翻卷而过，让他从前到后彻底燃烧起来。  
嘴唇、舌头、手指，恋人做出的每个动作，都在观察并记忆他的反应。如同具备出众的性爱才能，北前辈记得很准，学得更快。亲眼目睹这么认真的人全神贯注为自己口交，他的施虐心已经像顶端溢出的汁液一般，流遍恋人的口腔。  
想要肆无忌惮地顶入。  
用力顶入，激烈地顶入，狂暴地顶入。  
“哈啊……不行……呜……”  
治再度抢在他前面，硬是从北前辈的喉间挤出悲鸣。那家伙使劲抹去恋人颈后残存的药膏，十分美味地用舌头和牙齿品尝着。昨夜被他们标记过的腺体依旧肿胀而敏感，反应不亚于内脏间最敏锐的一点。治的舌尖紧贴伤口滚落的刹那，北前辈湿淋淋的头发似乎一根根炸了起来。  
恋人的颈部颤抖着后仰，嘴唇不由自主地张开。趁此机会，侑强硬地撬开牙齿，一直插入最深处，把北前辈的口腔也压迫成自己的形状。  
“都是北前辈的错……”  
他感到恋人的喉咙紧紧吸住自己最有感觉的地方，声音不由得抖动起来。  
“北前辈……北前辈这么可爱的声音……这么可爱的反应……根本……停不下来呀……”  
话音未落，侑彻底投入这份震颤整个身心的欲望，全力以赴地来回抽插。  
周围的景物要么消失，要么模糊。北前辈的嘴里越来越热，粘膜传来像是足以造成烫伤的体温，咽喉处一颤一颤吸附过来，晃动的头部像啄食的动作一样惹人怜爱。他抓住恋人的额发，强迫对方抬头望向自己。北前辈的眼睛里充盈着爱意、欲望和泪水。这个眼神好棒，这么好的北前辈只会屈服在他们身下。沉甸甸的射精感向上聚拢，侑不由得扬起嘴角，凶狠地插到喉咙深处。抖动的喉咙一震一震的，像是要咳嗽似的，缩得好紧，挤得好爽。  
“呃……呼呜……咕……”  
在他的搅动下，混杂多种体液的口水激起了无数泡沫，部分黏着的精液也被勾了出来，一起变成泛白而浓稠的黏液。被黏液润滑的喉咙仿佛也在他的侵犯中找到快感。分泌的唾液好好包裹住他的性器，口腔抽搐着收紧，一直到喉咙深处都用上，激动地前后爱抚他。湿濡的声响荡漾在耳畔，推动着射精的进程。  
他想要一场猛烈如强暴的口交，他做到了。直接侵犯恋人的喉咙，侑欣赏着对方被插得不由自主扭动腰肢的美景。当视线触及北前辈沉迷其中不可自拔的表情时，一股狂野的快乐顿时压倒了全部的理性和全部的感知。  
热气腾腾的北前辈被夹在他和治之间，用恍惚的眼神仰视他，犹如下一秒就会窒息那样艰难地喘气。  
——这头漂亮的猎物是他的，这张漂亮的脸也是他的。  
飙升的射精感没有留给他太多的时间。他已经在北前辈的嘴里射得像爆炸一样到处都是。恋人的舌头、牙齿和喉咙都被他气势汹汹的精液冲刷一遍，就像要让北前辈用口腔受精一样。但这还不够，远远不够。侑当机立断，咬紧牙关，依靠自己惊人的反应速度拔出喷射中的性器，一股股射在北前辈的头发上、脸上，淋淋漓漓滴到胸口，挂在挺立的乳首上。恋人像是脱力似地软倒在治的怀里，但那张端正的面孔和喘息起伏的赤裸身体上满是他的精液。微微露出的臀瓣时而收缩时而紧绷，似乎竭力忍耐着什么。  
侑品味着美妙的征服感，往前迈出一小步，扶起自己射精后的性器送到北前辈面前。宛如条件反射一般，恋人努力伸出舌头帮他清理，将残留的精液一滴不剩地吸出来。恰在此时，某种温暖的液体打湿了他的脚趾。先是比唾液黏稠少许的肠液，继而是小股小股溅出的、混有精液的液体。近乎失神的北前辈再也控制不住身体，后穴犹如失禁般溢出白浊，宛若难以承载过量的精液。与此同时，恋人的嘴唇和喉咙依然贪婪，小口小口吞咽他犹带体温的体液。  
“哇啊，北前辈的脸上都变得黏糊糊了。”  
一半是喜悦，一半是夸耀，侑抚摸着恋人颤抖的脸颊，洋洋得意地说。他好爱北前辈，他好爱北前辈现在大汗淋漓、浑身无力、任他们为所欲为的样子，正如他深爱着对方无懈可击、威严十足的主将姿态。  
“白痴。”  
治小声说。莫名其妙被骂的侑生气地瞪过去，发现自己兄弟似乎不是单纯想说他的坏话。治在北前辈看不到的地方拼命给他使眼色，换成其他人可能理解不了这种抽象的暗示，但侑一瞬间就明白了。  
比起奇妙的心灵感应，更接近恐怖的晴天霹雳。  
假如他没有记错，北前辈也许、可能、大概有着超乎常人的洁癖。昨天晚上的恣意妄为还能用“处于发情期没有身体控制能力”当成辩护理由，今天不戴套的体内射精也可以解释为“北前辈要求这样做”，但像自己这样弄得北前辈满头满脸都是的行为，从性质上判定就是故意犯罪了。  
呜哇！怎么办！  
侑已经预见到自己被正论Punch打得鼻青脸肿的未来了，恨不得仰天长啸来发泄一番。尽管被想象吓到手足无措，可他一点也不后悔。  
和北前辈做爱真的非常舒服。  
那是一种能让自己彻底满足的幸福感，全情投入，让人上瘾。他会拼尽全力，也会由着性子乱来，献上自己的能够献出的一切，恰如对待排球的虔诚。他一点也不后悔，无论是对排球或是对北前辈，过去不会，现在不会，将来更不会。  
他真的好喜欢北前辈。  
好喜欢，好喜欢，好喜欢，喜欢到不知该如何表达。  
侑蹲下身，悄悄接近恋人的脸。只亲一下，只亲一下就好，轻轻的。他闭上眼睛，小心翼翼地贴过去，期待着嘴唇湿润柔软的触感，却只等来头顶的狠狠一击。  
凶手显然是治。  
双手捂着后脑勺，侑泪眼汪汪地望向自己的兄弟，脑子里全是那个来不及实现的吻。治毫不示弱地瞪着他，眼中的威胁十分露骨，相当于朝他吼出“白痴你学什么少女漫画的羞涩女主角蠢死了快去找点什么东西帮北前辈擦干净否则我下一秒就揍死你”。  
于是他唯有凄凄惨惨起身，委委屈屈去找东西，宛若被恶毒女配角欺负的可怜女主角。  
北前辈家的毛巾干净得让他不忍下手，仓促之间也没找到纸巾摆放的位置，侑索性抓过治的T恤充当应急用品。他特意留了个心眼，把兄弟的衣服攥成一团，拿没有图案的背面帮北前辈擦脸。然而，他的行动再次惨遭失败——一只手准确地抓住他的手腕，让衣物停留在半空中。  
阻止他的人不是治，而是北前辈。  
“你们的衣服……不行……不能弄脏。”  
扶着治的手臂，北前辈慢慢坐稳，恢复清澈的眸子闪出坚定的光芒。  
“北前辈不要紧吧？”  
不管治有没有认出他手里拿的衣服，那个混蛋的第一件事永远是抢在他前面对恋人嘘寒问暖。侑立刻觉得自己不能输，随手丢开兄弟的上衣，抱住北前辈。他把恋人的脸按到自己怀里，治就不甘示弱地搂住恋人的腰，胸口贴着背脊。  
北前辈挣扎着从他们之间抬起头，说：“我没事……好热。”  
就算被恋人小小抱怨了一句，兄弟二人不约而同地不愿放手。  
“抱歉，让你们担心了。”  
“没关系没关系，北前辈没事就好！”  
侑使劲挨蹭着恋人的脸颊，弄得黏糊糊也毫不在意。  
“对不起，我们让北前辈太辛苦了。”  
治把下巴抵在北前辈肩头，装出乖巧的模样道歉。  
“不是你们的错，是我未能做好准备，体力透支……而且，那个时候，你们在里面很舒服的感觉完完整整地传递过来，像是被感染一样，我也……情不自禁就失去意识了。”  
北前辈用心向他们诉说自己的感受。或许是因为缺乏经验，北前辈说得断断续续的，有些词不达意，但那份真挚的心意好好地传达给了他们。  
“那个……刚才，北前辈没有生气吗？”  
提起自己做的那件事，侑难免有点心虚，可气氛这么好机会难得，他还是抓紧时间问出口。  
“什么事情？”  
“就是……就是……射在脸上的那个意外啦，意外！”  
他强调道，不用看就知道自家兄弟必定又在鄙夷自己。  
“那不是意外。”  
北前辈的声音很轻，可语调不容置疑。  
糟糕，被看穿了！  
侑感到自己脖子上的汗毛都竖起来了，很想逃跑，却舍不得丢下恋人的体温和气息，唯有跪坐等待正论Punch的降临。  
“我想，那大概是动物的本能。”  
“哎？”  
“类似野生动物用气味标记地盘的习性。你们会产生证明我是你们所有物的冲动，然后想要在我身上留下气味。考虑到Alpha和Omega的关系，这也是很自然的发展。”  
北前辈平静分析道，真的一点没生气，反而表示出充分的理解。  
“是啊，侑的做法就像邻居家的狗在门口大小便一样，北前辈不必和畜生计较。”  
治的发言看似替他开脱，实则别有用心。侑觉得自己被该死的兄弟气得七窍生烟，恨不得嗷嗷叫两声扑上去咬对方——不对，那样就真变成狗了。  
“你才是狗！你才随地大小便！”  
他愤怒地呐喊。  
北前辈拍了拍治的手背，又揉了揉他的头发，安抚住兄弟二人。  
“如果你们想要这样做，我可以配合。不过……有点可惜。”  
“可惜？”  
侑好奇地问。  
“嗯，如果弄得到处都是，就没法好好喝下去了。”  
直视他的双眼，北前辈认真地说。  
“天呀！北前辈好色情！”  
侑不得不靠大喊大叫来抒发快要炸裂胸膛的喜悦。他的心脏怦怦怦怦跳得特别厉害，血流也呼啦啦地全部涌向面部。如果把现在的他丢到朱红鸟居旁边，只要靠得够紧，估计能达成光学迷彩的完美效果。  
“我会给北前辈，全部给北前辈。”  
治不假思索地回答，炯炯有神地盯着北前辈，目光比看到掀好盖子的布丁还要灼热。  
“好呀。”  
北前辈微笑道。恋人微微上扬的唇角实在太可爱了，侑忍不住亲了上去，故意发生响亮的声音。治亲着恋人的耳朵，一声不响，却几乎把全部耳廓吞进嘴里，慢慢吮吸。  
“对了，侑，你说的结婚，是你真正的想法吗？”  
恋人没有阻止他们的亲昵，但当对方如此发问的时候，整个人的神情为之一变，郑重而专注。就连吃得很美味的治也感受到其中的变化，乖乖放开北前辈的耳朵。  
“当然！”  
侑大声喊了出来。并不是声音越大就越有说服力，可是，除了抬高音调，他一时之间竟然想不到其他能表明自己心意的办法。  
“是和我们两个人结婚。”  
治谨慎地补充，唯恐北前辈漏掉他。  
和两个人结婚根本就是不可能的事情吧。就算常常被自家兄弟骂没常识，这种小学生都知道的事情他还是不会搞错的。但只要北前辈答应就好。侑热切地注视他们的恋人，内心甚至相信，只要北前辈点一点头，法律都会为之改变，允许婚姻成立在三人之间。  
“但是，我想要的不止是结婚。”  
北前辈说，掷地有声。  
“什么！北前辈不想结婚？”  
“白痴！北前辈说不止是结婚！”  
治的责骂把他吓得快从嗓子眼里蹦出来的心脏按了回去。虽然对方态度凶残，他还是不得不感谢那家伙的说明。  
“我当然想和你们结婚，”北前辈特意解释了一句，继续说道，“但婚姻是一种可以解除的民事契约关系，一个人的一生也未必只有一次婚姻。而我……抱歉，我是一个欲望深重的人。我想要你们的一生。”  
面对恋人真诚的请求，侑心花怒放，却像个白痴似的无言以对。他觉得在北前辈开口的瞬间他们三个人已经结婚了。民法里关于婚姻的规定去死吧！他才不管法律是否允许三人婚姻呢，他们有北前辈就够了！  
他们的一生都是北前辈的，北前辈的一生都是他们的。

【未完待续】


End file.
